


My Queen

by Paulsbabygirl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, N'Jobu and T'Chaka were best friends not brothers so N'Jadaka and T'Challa are not related, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Soft!Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsbabygirl/pseuds/Paulsbabygirl
Summary: drabbles and one-shots of T'Challa and his mate/Queen N'Jadaka. ITS SO FLUFFY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok helloooo everybody in the black panther fandom, so I was finally able to go see black panther last night and I fell in love. it was an amazing movie with a spectacular cast and was reeled in by the T'Challa/Erik(N'Jadaka) ship. Now I know most of the black fans(and I am a black girl so no beef) are condemning this ship because they are cousins and that is why I made them unrelated in this fic so maybe without that element it might draw more people to read it. Also I think I might want smut in my story and this is the first fic ive ever written so if there is anyone who would like to help me with any ideas for the fic and or the smut or both I would really appreciate it. The first chapter for this should be up sometime next week so wish me luck!!! WAKANDA FOREVER!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pleaaase copy and paste these URL so you can have an idea of what T'Challa and N'Jadaka look like at this age
> 
> T'Challa: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjH1MrkqoPaAhVo04MKHVeIABcQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.hallels.com%2Farticles%2F11735%2F20141030%2Fchadwick-boseman-marvel-black-panther.htm&psig=AOvVaw3EO4Z-2x-EQHFA2rxnnE4R&ust=1521917741754195
> 
> N'Jadaka:https:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj-wq3qqoPaAhUp_IMKHSWzDDUQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.comingsoon.net%2Fmovies%2Ffeatures%2F463129-fantastic-four-michael-b-jordan-spotlight&psig=AOvVaw0qffo37YVRoZGGKUvvEViN&ust=1521925066586348
> 
> -there's multiple pictures with the link for N'Jadaka so its the one where Michael b Jordan was on All My Children with the locs.

*****19 year old Erik and 21 year old T'Challa**********  
A muscular arm hangs over the waist of muscular yet slim body holding them close trying to block out the sun streaming in through the large bay window by burring their face into the shoulder length locs of the man in his arms  
The slimmer body starts to move.  
"Mmmm 'Challa let me lose you are squeezing me so tightly” N’Jadaka murmured with a sleep rough voice as he tried to wiggle out of the prince’s tight hold  
That seemed to only make T’Challa pull him even closer  
“I shall never let you lose I’ll be keeping you forever my love. Now keep still you’re blocking the sun for me  
N’Jadaka turned in his hold, eyes still closed nuzzling into the warm space between his head and shoulder  
“That’s all I’m good for aye, to be your personal sunblock, and to think I was more than that hmm”.  
T’Challa turned and moved in between N’Jadaka’s legs holding himself above his love hovering dangerously close to those addictive plump lips that he couldn’t get enough of.  
T’Challa chuckled “Now don’t be like that N’Jadaka, you know you’re more than that to me” he said as he laid flat and put all his weight on N’Jadaka “You’re also very comfortable to sleep on “ he chuckled.  
N’Jadaka’s eyes widened cartoonishly as he laughed out of breath “T’Challa mooove you giant beast you’re as heavy as one of W’kabi’s rhinoceros’s, you’ll squish me then who’ll be the new queen of Wakanda” he finished flirtatiously as he licked the earlobe in whispered in.  
T’Challa shivered at the feel of the princess’s tongue on his ear and the finger tips trailing up and down his back. He raised himself onto his forearms licking his lips.  
“No one could ever replace you princess, you know this” he murmured as he finally connected their lips in a slow passionate kiss.  
He reluctantly pulled away from the sweet lips and watched as his queen to be stared dazedly up at him from under his eye lashes stroking his biceps.  
“Why’d you stop ‘Challa” he whined  
T’Challa brushed a loc away from his face smiling “You know we have to be up soon we’ll be in meetings all day today, we have to get up and start getting ready”  
N’Jadaka sighed dramatically “We’re in meetings all day everyday ‘Challa we need a day off of resting, especially you, you’re taking on so many responsibilities already and you’re not even king yet” he said cupping T’Challa’s cheek, thumb stroking underneath his eye.  
He nuzzled and kissed the hand holding his face “ I know lovely, but it is my duty as future king to attend these meetings so I know what’s happening in our nation” he pushed N’Jadaka’s head to the side placing soft kisses to his neck  
“And it is your duty as future queen to be my side every step of the way so I can turn to you for advice and consultation” he continued his kisses “You’ll be such a wonderful queen my love”.  
N’Jadaka sighed contently “You will be a magnificent king as well my prince” he then pushed T’Challa away and rolled out of the bed stretching his lithe muscles moaning as he did as T’Challa watched with a heated stare from the bed. N’Jadaka turned to face T’Challa  
“ Well? Come on then we need to get a move on if we want to avoid Shuri barging in here again” he turned again pulling his sleep shorts down and stepping out of them and headed to the attached bathroom. T’Challa’s heated stare was now blazing as he followed, stripping his clothes as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

******** 19 N'Jadaka and 21 T'Challa********  
After leaving the pleasurable time they had in the shower they were both dressed in casual Wakandan attire and were ready to start the day.

 

"T'CHALLA!!!!!!!! N'JADAKA!!!!!!!!!! HURRY MOTHER SAYS YOUR ALREADY LATE FOR YOUR FIRST MEETING" Shuri yelled from outside of their door, knowing better than to barge into their room after the last show that she got 

\--------Flashback----------

T'Challa had N'Jadaka flat on his back clawing at his back in ecstasy

“Oh my kumkani" N'Jadaka whimpered. T'Challa raised his head from where he was laving his tongue over his loves sensitive and taunt nipples

“Not a king yet my love” he said then licking a path down the middle of N’Jadaka abdomen reaching his treasure trail before he suddenly heard the slam open 

Before he saw who it was he quickly covered N’Jadaka up with the furs surrounding their bed

“OH MY GOD MY EYES!!!!!!!!” 

“Get out Shuri!” T’Challa yelled, still protectively covering N’Jadaka’s body 

“Mother says you have a meeting to attend!” she said quickly before slamming the door behind her.

N’Jadaka turned over in the furs burying his face in the warm fabric.

T’Challa saddled up next to sitting up on the headboard running his fingers through N’Jadaka locs.

“It is ok my love, she barely saw any of you before I covered you”

“Bast T’Challa” N’Jadaka sighed exasperatedly “She saw me laid out like a slut for her brother moaning like some nyukazi” he said words muffled by the furs his face was still buried in.

Though they all grew up together and T’Challa and N’Jadaka were promised to each other from a very young age, the sexual aspect of their relationship definitely wasn’t something that they wanted everyone to know about especially Shuri, a young girl who was the sister to T’Challa and who N’Jadaka considered a sister as well. But N’Jadaka has always had problems with the thought and act of sex because of the disgusting and treacherous acts of a member of a visiting tribe. (If you want I’ll go into detail in another chapter, not about the actual assault but the reaction from the royal family, T’Challa and of course N’Jadaka when they find out what happened to him).

T’Challa stiffened at the word, immediately turning N’Jadaka over and moving in between his legs to have a clear view of his face but he kept his face turned to the side.

“Look at me N’Jadaka” N’Jadaka being the ever so defiant one that he is kept his head turned to the side, biting harshly into his bottom lip.

T’Challa gently cupped his cheek turning his head towards him “Ehh, look at me” their eyes finally met, T’Challa pulling his bottom lip away from the tight grip of his teeth bending down to take the slightly swollen lip between his own two to soothe the pain, his tongue running back and forth over the shallow indents.

N’Jadaka closed his eyes and sighed lips moving in sync with the ones trapping his bottom lip and welcoming the familiar taste and feel of the seeking tongue.

T’Challa moved away, fierce eyes staring directly into N’Jadaka’s “You do not speak about yourself that way, do you understand me”

“But-“

“No N’Jadaka you must know your worth my love, and you are worth so much more than that nyana wemazi yenja that dare touch your precious body. And he will never touch you again and I’ve made sure of it” he stated sternly.

Tears started to leak down N’Jadaka’s cheeks, T’Challa brushed them away with his thumb leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“What is it that I always tell you hmm?” nosing at his cheek 

N’Jadaka breathed in shakily but smiled and replied

“That you’ll always be there to take care of me no matter what”

“Mmmhmm that’s right and why is that my princess” he asked as he sucked a small mark onto the side his neck.

N’Jadaka moved his head to give him more space.

“Mmm because you are my T’Challa and you love me more than anything”

“Yes N’Jadaka never forget this”  
\-------------Flashback Over--------  
It was a bittersweet memory.

T’Challa and N’Jadaka walked out of their bedroom heading towards the meeting rooms on the other side of the palace.

“’Challa who is the first meeting with?”

“ Umm I believe it is with the Sekmet tribe” he answered with distaste 

They never seemed to be able to have a pleasant meeting with the Sekmet tribe as they were always focused on how well Wakanda could be ruled by two men. T’Challa being the more composed of the times remembers many a times where he had to hold back his beloved to prevent starting a war.

N’Jadaka growled in his chest 

“What could that ignorant tribe possibly have to say to us” he all but snarled

“Be still my love” T’Challa murmured as he placed a soothing hand to the back of his neck.

“I’m not sure my love but the sooner we find out the sooner we can retire to our rooms and rest, so do not let their words get to you, I don’t want you starting another war today”.

N’Jadaka rolls his eyes “You punch one tribe member in the face for disrespecting your man and you’re suddenly known for ‘starting wars’”

T’Challa looked at him unimpressed.

“Fine ‘Challa I will keep myself calm for you and Wakanda’s sake but they better not sat shit about you or I might not be able to control myself, so be ready because you’re much better at controlling me than I am” he says looking up at T’Challa while covertly running his hand down the front of T’Challa’s pants then walking ahead.

T’Challa looked at his princess with pride and lust before shaking himself and following him into the meeting hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay so this went in a totally different direction than I planned but I still think it turned out pretty good. but let me know what you think in the comments belowww
> 
> Kumkani-king  
> nyukazi-prostitute  
> nyana wemazi yenja-son of a bitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyy and here are the links for the visuals
> 
> N'Jadaka- https://www.popsugar.com/celebrity/photo-gallery/44567804/image/44567877/2004
> 
> T'Challa- https://www.google.com/search?biw=1518&bih=747&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=sr67WsijEoywtQWw94joAQ&q=chadwick+boseman+all+my+children&oq=chadwick+boseman+all+my+&gs_l=psy-ab.3.0.0.32183.36828.0.38190.9.7.0.2.2.0.184.913.0j6.6.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..1.8.1027...0i24k1j0i67k1.0.bs-ykgMsYVQ#imgrc=YhPYLeS6jFHT1M:
> 
> ignore the picture of Michael b Jordan with T'Challa's link buuut funfact Michael b Jordan and Chadwick Boseman played the same character on the same soap opera at different times Michael in the 90's and Chadwock in like '04

******** 17 N’Jadaka and 19 T’Challa*********

T’Challa and N’Jadaka were getting ready for the annual tribe meeting where all the tribes get together and propose any ideas or changes they would make to Wakanda in order to improve it

N’Jadaka was nervous as this was his first important meeting since he had come of age

“Come now N’Jadaka there’s no reason to be nervous, you’ve be taught and trained for this and I’ll be right by your side the whole time” T’Challa said as he helped him fix his black fitted Wakandan robes.

“I know ‘Challa but I’m worried I’ll mess up or something or offend one of the other tribes” 

T’Challa laughed “I doubt any of that will happen beloved I know you’re ready for this, you just have to believe in yourself as much as I do” 

“You have too much faith in me” N’Jadaka replied playfully

T’Challa wrapped his arms around his waist “ I have just the right amount of faith if not more my love, you will do fine and everyone will see and come to love their future queen even more than they already do, but not nearly as much as I love you mind you” 

N’Jadaka framed his face with his hands and brought his lips down to his own, turning his head to the side to deepen it seeking out T’Challa’s tongue with his.

N’Jadaka pulled away first, licking his lips and using his thumb to wipe away any moisture left around T’Challa’s mouth.

“Thank you, I love you too”

And with that they walked out of their room and made their way to the meeting hall.

As they arrived they were directed to the head table where Queen Mother, King T’Chaka, and Shuri were already seated. The Dura Milaje stood behind them in a line to prevent any attacks that my come towards the royal family.

“Nice of you to finally join us brothers”

T’Challa rolled his eyes but didn’t reply and sat next to N’Jadaka who took the seat next to Shuri

“Well it’s always good to be fashionably late my dear Shuri” N’Jadaka said in a fake posh accent that made Shuri chuckle

“Children...” Queen Mother said with a side eye and a little smirk

“Sorry Mother”

“Sorry Queen Mother”

The meeting went on and with multiple suggestions and input some being put into motion and plans being made. 

It went on without a hitch, N’Jadaka acted every bit of royal that he was answering questions with confidence and care as T’Challa looked with pride. What nobody noticed with the lascivious grin in the face of a man seated in the back of the room.

After the meetings are finished the tribes gather in the large field and the festivities begin, is food, vendors, entertainment, and more.

T’Challa and N’Jadaka walked through the field sounds a happiness and laughter happening all around them.

“How’d I do” N’Jadaka grinned clutching onto the arm that T’Challa offered him.

“You did well” T’Challa replied slyly without looking at him

N’Jadaka shook his arm laughing “‘Challa stop teasing me and tell me” he whined

T’Challa laughed out loud and complied with his loves wishes

“Ok ok…” he stopped them grabbing both of his hands and looking him in the eyes.

“N’Jadaka you were exceptional just like I told you would be, the way you held your head high and exuberated confidence and strength and power and in that moment I knew I future as King and Queen would be a bright one because I could never picture another in the place you have taken by my side. 

N’Jadaka felt himself flush at the words T’Challa spoke to him feeling his heart pound in his chest at the passionate speech

“I’m so happy that I made you proud my kumkani, I never want to disappoint you I love you so much”

“You could never disappoint me my love, I love you too” he said holding 

N’Jadaka gave him a peck on his lips before giving him an innocent look

“You know what would make me love you more” he asked biting his bottom lip\

T’Challa chuckled knowing this look all too well

“Tell me what you desire and you will have it”

N’Jadaka got up on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around T’Challa neck 

“Could you please get me something to eat while I go to the bathroom, it doesn’t matter what, and you know what I like. I’m starving”

“Yes N’Jadaka of course, do you want one of the Dura Milaje to accompany you”

N’Jadaka smacked his lips “I’ll be fine ‘Challa it’s just the bathroom and I know the palace like the back of my hand”

T’Challa sighed dejectedly “Fine but hurry back “he conceded giving N’Jadaka one last kiss on the lips.

N’Jadaka POV  
As I walked around the palace looking for the bathroom that I couldn’t seem to find I had slightly alarming feeling that someone was staring into the back of my head but when I turned there was no one there. I shrugged and blamed it on my paranoia.

I finally found the bathroom after recognizing a familiar statue that sat in a hallway close to the restroom

I went in did my business and went to wash my hands as I went to dry I heard the door open and close and the lock turn and rolled my eyes thinking its T’Challa wanting to have some alone time

“T’Challa you know if both of us are gone for a long period of time they’ll send the Dura Milaje after-“

I stopped as I finally looked up and saw it was a man I had never seen before in my life, I unconsciously took a step back

“Oh I’m sorry I thought you were someone else…” I trailed off as I remember the sound of the lock on the door

“Why did you lock the door” I asked, quietly looking for a way to get around the man blocking the door

The man smiled in a way that made his stomach twist

“Well I wouldn’t want anyone to come in here and interrupt our time together”

The twist in my stomach became a full on feeling of nausea 

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about so if you don’t mind I’m just gonna-“ I stopped as I tried to move around him but he blocked my way moving me closer to the wall behind me and he spoke again

“Trying to leave so soon” he crooned “but we haven’t had our fun yet” 

He then moved quickly pushing me harshly into the wall roughly grabbing my face squeezing it between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. His other hand pulling something out of his pocket and pressed it into my neck.

I immediately felt a strong electric shock course through my body and scrambled to get the device off my neck but I couldn’t move at all I realized with a panic.

“No no no, no running off to that weakling of a boy you call your future king “

I growled at the mention of T’Challa spitting in his face as that was the only thing I had control of.

My eyes widened as I saw him reel his arm back and felt the painful force of his fist on the left side of my face. 

I grunted, feeling a bruise forming.

“You little bitch, how dare you spit in my face” then his faced changed suddenly back into the smile that nauseated me.  
“Now it’s time for the real fun”

T’Challa’s POV  
I sat at one of the tables waiting for N’Jadaka, it had been a little over 15 minutes but I knew that he has probably gotten lost on his way to the bathroom again ii thought fondly.

After around 25 minutes I started to get worried so I called two of the Dura Milaje over to me and told them to go look for him in the palace, not going myself because I know N’Jadaka will think I’m doubting his abilities of taking care of himself.

As I sat and waited again I started to get anxious with nerves, then I looked up and saw Ayo sprinting towards me

“KING T’CHAKA!! PRINCE T’CHALLA COME QUICKLY!!!”

Everyone’s head turned as me and my father ran towards her

“Ayo what has happened!?” my father asked 

“It is princess N’Jadaka, he-“ I didn’t let her finish as I sprinted towards the palace finding using my senses to find my love and found the closest bathroom I slammed the door open breathing heavily and the scene laid out before me made me sick to my stomach

I saw my beloved N’Jadaka sobbing lying on the floor with his pants and underwear around his ankles another Dura Milaje covering view. And a man handcuffed on the floor in the same dressing state as N’Jadaka and I saw red, stalking up to the man taking him by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

I spoke quietly and barely calmly 

“You- You put your hands on him” I asked but already knowing the answer

When he didn’t answer I slammed his head into the granite wall 

“ANSWER ME! YOU DARE PUT YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS ON HIS SKIN” I yelled as I let him drop to the floor and started punching him repeatedly blood. Blood starting to seep out of his face when I heard the voice of my beloved

“”CHALLA!” he called to me in between his sobs, I immediately left the man unconscious on the floor and quickly went to N’Jadaka’s side

“My love...” I started with my hands hovering over his body not sure where he was hurt and not wanting to make it worse, the large bruise on the side of his face making me see red all over again

“I can’t move ’Challa” my beloved whimpered

I felt tears sting at my eyes “Tell me where it hurts kitten so I can fix it” I told him gently caressing the other side of his face

“No no ‘Challa I can’t move-my neck, my neck look at my neck”

I gently turned his head to the side and saw the small device stuck to his neck, I went to touch it and try and pull it off as soon as my fingertips grazed it N’Jadaka let out a blood curdling scream as body jerked with electric volts, I snatched my hand back guilty thinking about the pain I caused my princess.

Just then my father, mother and Ayo along with the rest of the Dura Milaje burst into the room. I heard my mother gasp.

I turned to the female warriors 

“Take that man away and keep him in a holding cell” they immediately went to work going to the man and dragging him out.

My father knelt down next to me watching as N’Jadaka’s unconscious body recovered from the shock, sweat and tears pouring down his face, chest moving up and down rapidly in shallow breaths

“We have to bring him to Shuri Baba, there is a device on his neck that prevents him from moving and shocks him if anyone touches it….. And that man he-he Baba I-I fear he may have done the worst” I said tears streamed down my face

“Ok my son pick him up so we can get him to the med wing” 

I heard Baba talking to Shuri telling her to meet us in the med wing

I leaned down carefully wrapping N’Jadaka up in my jacket to cover his modesty and stood with him in my arms, moving as fast as I could

“It’ll all be ok kitten. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, please forgive me princess please” I murmured in his ear

“Mmm ‘Challa” he whined to me 

“I am here my love we are getting you to Shuri so she can get that wretched thing off your neck”

He started to cry “‘Challaaaa it hurts he-he put his f-fingers inside me” his chest heaved with sobs

“S-soo dirty. I’m so sorry T’Challa I d-didn’t want it I p-promise, please still love me” 

I shushed him in disbelief 

“Of course I still love you N’Jadaka more than anything in the world you know that. I love you so much we’ll get through this together kitten” I said as I held him tighter as we entered the med wing. 

Shuri already had a bed and a med team ready

“Lay him here brother” I gently laid him down on the bed and stood back and the team go to work.

I watched as Shuri examined the device and asked one of the team members to hand her some type of utensil that resembled pliers.

As Shuri approached N’Jadaka he started hyperventilating

“NO no no no no don’t touch it, it’ll hurt don’t Shuri” I stepped forward to sooth him

“It’s ok N’Jadaka Shuri knows what she’s know what she’s doing. And I would never let anybody hurt you” again I solemnly thought to myself

N’Jadaka calmed and laid as still as possible as Shuri attached the pliers to the device and lightly tugged and it detached from his skin 

I rushed over to N’Jadaka and held his hand

“Try to squeeze my hand kitten” I felt a slight pressure on my hand 

“That’s good kitten, Shuri check his arms and legs” Shuri went and tapped on areas on his appendages.

“N’Jadaka do you feel that”

N’Jadaka nodded “A little” Shuri nodded to me 

“He should get the rest of the feeling back within the next couple hours is there anything else we need to treat”. I pulled her over to the side brushing a hand over N’Jadaka arm as I did.

“Shuri… there was a man and he….he touched him, N’Jadaka says h-he put his fingers inside him, I fear he may have been torn”

“Aah! That bastard!” Shuri exclaimed. She then calmed herself.

“if he has been torn then there is a cream that I can give you that will heal him in the next few days but I doubt he will let anyone besides you check so I will give you the cream tell you how to apply it and then I’ll put you both in a private room and you can check and if he was torn then you can apply the cream as I directed”

I agreed and she gave me the cream and the directions and then we moved back to the room with N’Jadaka and everybody cleared out the room except for me and N’Jadaka and explained to him what we would have to do and he nodded in understanding.

“Ok kitten I’m going to check now, remember it’s just me” 

“Mmmkay ‘Challa” 

I then bent one leg towards his chest and checked his entrance 

“Mmm ‘Challa are you almost finished” he whined

“Almost love, but It looks like you’re not torn just really irritated so I’ll still put the cream on ok?”

“Yes ‘Challa”

I finished applying the cream and pulled on his pants for him, helped him sit up stood between his legs wrapping my arms around his back to keep him upright and close as he rested his hand on my chest.

“N’Jadaka…I” I choked off tears starting to roll down my cheeks

“No… T’Challa it’s as much as your fault as it is as mine, which is none” he caught the tears as they fell down my cheeks and they fell down his as well.

I leant down and peppered kisses all over his face

“I love you, I love you so much, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, no one could ever compare to you, I thank Bast every day for blessing my with you, I couldn’t imagine a day without waking up to you, -“  
“Oh T”Challa “N’Jadaka moaned hanging his head back to give me access to his neck, and I took advantage  
“You’re so strong, even ten of me aren’t worth one of you, I don’t deserve you and I promise you that we will get through this together” I finished cupping the back of his head tangling my hand in his locs bringing my lips down to meet his in loving kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss and pulling his body as close to mine as I could get it, holding his tightly

“I love you my Queen”

“”I love you too Kumkani”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be exxxxtra fluffy cause the last 2 were kinda dramatic and you guys deserve it but I hoped you enjoyed byeeeeee
> 
> P.S thank you all for supporting my fic I know right know it may seem like we're the only couple people that ship these beautiful chocolate men but give it a couple months and we'll have thousands of T'Cherik fics that we all can enjoy cause right now I feel like we're all checking the tag every other hour to see if theres been another fic added(or is that just me) but hang in there T'Cherik fans our time will come  
> WAKANADA FOREVER!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> umntwana uyabuhlungu- baby it hurts
> 
> Isisu sam, ukuqhaqhazeka kwayo ngokubi, ndiyakwazi ukuma- my stomach, its cramping I can barely stand it
> 
> Nooo sicela uya kubuhlungu nceda ungafuni- nooo please don’t it’ll hurt, please I don’t want it
> 
> Hayi- no
> 
> Yeka-stop
> 
> Kha wuleza-hurry
> 
> Usana-baby
> 
> Kumkani-king
> 
> Ukumkanikazi wam ... uzive ulunge kakhulu kundithinteka kakhulu- My queen you feel so good… squeezing me so tightly
> 
> ********* so the translations might not be exactly what I wanted them to say because I just put in the Xhosa sentences and phrases without writing down the translations so when I went back to add the translations they weren’t exact and was kind of broken English but I hope you enjoy any way

********23 N’Jadaka and 25 T’Challa***********  
N’Jadaka- http://www.nndb.com/people/906/000353844/  
-Just picture him with locs I know that might be a little bit hard but sorrrry he cut his locs when he was young  
T’Challa-https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi79M-klZ_aAhUM7IMKHYPhCpoQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F451134087646547735%2F&psig=AOvVaw02siLb_-2zIgK4LLue1xjP&ust=1522881346483845

Warning: Mpreg bitcheeees thanks to DQ00  
T’Challa woke to a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach unconsciously tightening his arms around N’Jadaka’s waist. Checking the time seeing that it was only 3 in the morning he looked around their room checking their surroundings before bringing his attention down to the man in his arms and looked at him in concern.

N’Jadaka was curled up so tight it seemed unnatural for him as he usually, in his sleep took up as much space as he could, including sprawling over T’Challa, then he made a noise, a whimper of some sort.

“Mnandi…. N’Jadaka are you well my love” he asked as he rubbed his hands up and down his side.

But he didn’t answer or wake just letting out a shaky breath and curling up even tighter arms covering his stomach.

“N’Jadaka” he called louder shaking him slightly

“Mmm ‘Challa umntwana uyabuhlungu” N’Jadaka whined, mind not clear enough to remember English.

T’Challa tried to stay calm gently turning him onto his back.

“Where does it hurt hmm, tell me kitten”

“Isisu sam, ukuqhaqhazeka kwayo ngokubi, ndiyakwazi ukuma” he cried as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

T’Challa placed his hands on top of N’Jadakas that were cradling his stomach.

“Come now love move your hands for me so I can see”

“Nooo sicela uya kubuhlungu nceda ungafuni!” he cried trying to pull away from T’Challa

“Ehh you know I would never hurt you I need to see what’s wrong love” his accent growing even thicker with worry.

N’Jadaka breathed shakily, slowly moving his hands away from his stomach eyes watching T’Challa as he started putting pressure on different areas of his stomach asking if it hurt.

“Here” he asked pressing near the top of his abs

“Hayi”

“Here” he asked pressing on his sides

“Hayi”

“Here” his asked pressing on his lower stomach

“AHHH! YEKA!” N’Jadaka screamed

T’Challa snatched his hand back.

“We need to get you to Shuri” T’Challa hurried to get something for him and N’Jadaka to wear and calling Shuri on his kimoyo beads.

“Shuri!”

Shuri answered tiredly

“What Brother it’s too early”

“Meet me in the med-wing, there’s something wrong with N’Jadaka he says it’s his stomach”

“I’ll meet you there” she said then hung up

He got N’Jadaka dressed sitting him, whining as he was moved

“No no its ok love we’re just going to see Shuri to see if she can tell what’s wrong with you”

N’Jadaka reluctantly complied, curling up in T’Challa’s arms shoving his face in his neck as the pain got worse.

“Kha wuleza!”

T’Challa’s heart pounded in his chest as he rushed to the med-wing praying to Bast that his love would be okay and that it wasn’t anything serious.

As they got to the med-wing, as always Shuri already had a bed ready for them, T’Challa laying him on it without having to be told.

When he was laid down he immediately turned and curled up on his side, face scrunching up in pain.

T’Challa placed a hand on his heated forehead taking the elastic he always kept on his own wrist, exactly for this purpose, and pulled his locs from his face and into a loose ponytail.

“Shuri do a full body scan”

Shuri obeyed without any snarky comment, hovering a device over N’Jadaka’s body scanning him from head to toe. Once she was done she pulled the device back and looked over the readings displayed on its screen

“Oh” she gasped

T’Challa’s head snapped away from his

“What? What is it Shuri tell me” he demanded

“Well it seems…. It says here….that he’s pregnant” Shuri said quietly

T’Challa stopped breathing

_Pregnant….Pregnant….I…. Bast-she had blessed me not only with my beautiful Queen but with a child as well._

Praise be to Bast

He turned to look at N’Jadaka, who had fallen asleep as the cramps subsided, with love and admiration, then thought about the reason why they were here in the first place and turned back to Shuri.

“What about his stomach, why was he in so much pain” he asked worriedly, not wanting his love to endure such pain throughout his entire pregnancy

Shuri answered “It is common for pregnant people to get painful cramps as their bodies change to accommodate the being they are growing within them. So they should start to wither after the first month but you can take him back now let him get rest and then come back at a REASONABLE hour” she ended jokingly

T’Challa chuckled

“Thank you sister”

She bowed sarcastically

“Anything for my King and Queen and little niece or nephew”

And with that they all retired back to their rooms.  
N’Jadaka POV

I sighed in relief that I woke to fingertips and lips brushing my abdomen and not those painful cramps, I opened my eyes and smiled at T’Challa

“’Challa whatchu doing down there huh”

T’Challa grinned his crooked smile he knew I loved so much

“Nothing for you to worry about my love just talking to our child is all”

_……..Child…. what child?_

“What are you talking about ‘Challa” I asked totally confused

He smiled at me again

“Last night when you hurting with those cramps I rushed you to Shuri and she did a scan and it showed you were pregnant”

I looked at him in disbelief.

“’Challa… a baby” I whispered tears starting to sting my eyes

“Yes my love, your beautiful body has given me the ultimate gift” he said, moving up and on top of me pressing kisses all over my face

My attempt at smut…. Don’t laugh

As he pressed kisses to my neck (he knew that was my spot) I felt myself harden in my sleep shorts

“Mmm ‘Challa… take me… please” I panted

“Anything you want and more” he replied

He quickly rid us of our clothes and started to prepare me. He dipped his fingers in the oil that we kept in the bedside table and brought his fingers to my entrance pushing them in and I let out a whimper

“Kumkani… please”

“You’ve never looked more beautiful N’Jadaka, so full of my baby and my fingers”

“Ohhh ‘Challa” I moaned loudly as his long fingers hit that spot deep inside me

“In me now T’, I need you inside” I sighed breathlessly  
With that I dipped my hand in the oil and wrapped my hand around T’Challa hard and throbbing member slicking him up for me

He hissed at my grip

“Usana” he moaned

My eyes snapped to his, he knows what that name does to me. I looked at him from under my eye lashes as I guided his cock to my entrance

“’Challa” I whimpered as I welcomed the familiar stretch of his cock

“It’s ok Usana, its ok take what you want, you know it’s yours” he whispered in my ear as his cock disappeared inside of me inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt

“Ahh ‘Challa you’re so deep inside, move please”

He started moving faster and faster I could barely keep up, his thrusts knocking the breath out of me.

“Ukumkanikazi wam ... uzive ulunge kakhulu kundithinteka kakhulu” he moaned into my ear

I then gripped his face biting my lip and looking deep into his dark brown eyes

“I’m so close ‘Challa please give it to me, you sai- _ahhhh_ \- you said it was mine let me have it please”

His eyes darkened as he grasped both of my legs and place them on his shoulders and I held onto his forearms bracing myself

“Whatever my Queen wants” he said and started pounding into that spot deep inside of me slow, hard, and relentlessly.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head

“UN-UN-UN-UN-OHH ‘Challa! I’m Cumming!”

“Let go my love I’m right here, let me see it”

And with that I painted both our stomachs in thick spurts of white. I barely caught my breath before T’Challa started to speed up chasing his own release, I grabbed his face pulling him to my neck wrapping my arms around him

“Please ‘Challa come inside, I know you want to. You want me to be full don’t you, fill me up Kumkani so everyone will know I’m yours pleeaaase” I whined into his ear his he nibbled my neck

“N’Jadakaaaa” he moaned filling me with his warm release.

He rolled us over so I was onto top rubbing my back panting lightly

“I love you so much N’Jadaka”

“I love you too ‘Challa, hold me tighter” I said smashing my face into his neck as he enveloped me in his warm embrace.

I thought this would be funny so humor me  
Shuri babysitting her niece/nephew and they are about to say their first words  
Baby: Haaaaa-Heeee

Shuri: What? What are you trying to say huh? Haaappy. Helloooo

Baby: He-He- **Hey Auntie**

Shuri: 

**Author's Note:**

> the pictures are what I picture T'Challa and N'Jadaka look like at these ages. if you cant see them or they don't load then look up Chadwick boseman when he was on Lincoln Heights(loved that show) and Michael B. Jordan with locs


End file.
